


A Ticklish Spider

by MckellarAislinn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Iron Dad, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tickling, Ticklish Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, spider son, tony stark is a dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 18:05:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15734646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MckellarAislinn/pseuds/MckellarAislinn
Summary: Peter Parker is having a hard time and Tony helps cheer him up.





	A Ticklish Spider

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhh! I finally finished this. Huge shout out to my friend Liz for helping me edit this! You can find her Tumblr [here](https://edibna.tumblr.com/)!

After his crazy week at school, Peter completely forgot about his internship with Tony Stark. All he wanted to do was sleep. But Tony was waiting for him after school, as he normally did. 

Peter definitely wasn’t looking forward to his internship, no matter how much he loved it. All he wanted to do was close his eyes for an entire day. 

However, Peter put on a happy face for Tony as they drove to the compound. He didn't want Tony to know how tired he really was. If he ever found out, he might think Peter was weak, which would eventually led to Tony not letting him be Spider-Man anymore.

When they got to the compound, they ordered a pizza for supper, then went down to the lab for a few hours. Peter was so relieved when Tony said it was getting late. He didn't even remember the walk to his room. He didn't bother changing out of his clothes, and he crashed into a deep sleep.

The next morning came too soon. At nine o'clock, Peter woke up feeling like he got hit by a bus, and not nearly getting enough sleep. That, and his headache, made him cranky and not want to get out of bed. While he knew that wasn't a possibility, he hoped Tony would sleep in, just for a few more hours so Peter could get some extra sleep.

~

Tony was awake relatively early. He started a pot of coffee and sat down at the kitchen table. He had a whole day planned out in the lab for Peter and him and he was excited to get started.

After while had passed, and the young boy still hadn't come out of his room, Tony began to worry. This was odd for the normally energetic Peter. 

Tony walked down the hall and knocked on the bedroom door. He got no response. After a few moments of waiting, he slowly creaked the door open to find a Peter sound asleep on his bed still.

It was only ten in the morning so Tony decided it was fine if he slept a little longer. Tony would come check on him again in a little bit. He quietly closed the door, and retreated down to his lab. He could get a bit of work done while Peter was out.

As always, Tony got distracted in his work for hours until he got an alert from FRIDAY, saying Peter was awake. He grabbed a rag to wipe off the grease from his hands and made his way upstairs.

Upon reaching his door again, he knocked. He heard a groan from the other side, and slowly opened the door. Peter was still in bed, but awake. He looked exhausted. How tired could this kid be? And what had happen to make the kid so tired?

Tony came and sat on the side of Peter's bed.

"Hey, kid. It's almost lunch time. You going to come down to the lab, or are you going to sleep all day?" Tony teased. 

Peter turned his face into the pillow as an answer. He did not want to get out of bed. His headache was gone, but he was still tired and grumpy, like any teenager would be. But he wasn't a normal teenager. He knew he had to get up, he just really didn't want to.

Tony was a little disappointed, but tried to be understanding. He put his hand down on Peter's shoulder.

"Okay. I'll come back in an hour," Tony said, gently.

Peter felt immediate relief when Tony's weight lifted off the mattress. He could get more sleep, unfortunately, as soon as Tony left, Peter began to feel guilty. This was supposed to be their weekend. He felt as if he was ruining it.

No matter how hard Peter tried to think of something else, he kept thinking about how much of Tony's time he was wasting. He laid there until Tony came back.

"Alright, kid. You're not sleeping the day away. Get up.” His mentor said.

Peter still didn't say anything. He just looked at Tony with a frown on his face and pleading eyes. It took all of Tony's willpower to not lay down with the kid and let him fall asleep again.

It was heartbreaking to see the kid like this. He was normally so energetic, not mopey and tired. Tony seriously was considering dumping coffee down the kids throat to wake him up. 

Then, a brilliant idea struck the older man. One that he surprisingly didn't think of before. One that could surely wake, and cheer the kid up.

Tony reached out and gave Peter a poke to the side, only to have Peter jump.

"Oh, a little squirmy, are we?" Tony asked with a smirk.

"No! No, I'm not," Peter responded quickly.

“Hm.” Tony gave Peter another poke, and the same thing happened.

“Tony!” Peter screeched, pushing the geniuses hand away.

“Peter,” Tony said calmly.

He seemed to stop. Peter let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. The kid didn't remember being that sensitive to touch. He looked at Tony, who still had a smirk on his face. Oh no..

Before he knew it, Peter was attacked by Tony’s fingers on his sides. It took all his willpower to not scream out in laughter. Peter was thrashing around, trying to avoid the tickling.

“Not squirmy, hm? Want to try again?” Tony teased.

“To-haha-ony! Stop! I'll get up!” Peter said between giggles. He tried to sit up but got pushed back down by his mentor. A look of confusion made its way to Peter's face.

“At first I just wanted to cheer you up,” Tony said, “But I also didn't realize how ticklish a certain spider-ling was.”

Peter eyes widened as he realized Tony wasn't going to stop.

“You know all those pranks you pulled on me? Yeah, this is revenge for all of that.”

Within the past few weeks, Peter has been pulling pranks on everyone at the compound. They were all in fun, but Tony thought he should get his proper revenge on the spider. Tickling was the perfect solution. It wasn't harmful, and his kid needed a laugh any way.

“No- hahahaha! That's not fa-hahaha-air!” Peter laughed.

“Oh, it isn't now, huh? So, programming FRIDAY to speak in only Vines for a week isn't fair?” Tony asked.

“Tha-hahaha-t was funny!”

“And I find this funny, clearly so do you since you're laughing so much. I don't see much of a difference here.”

Between Tony’s taunting and his quick fingers, Peter couldn't hold in his laughter any more.

“AHAHAHAH SSSTOOP!”

Peter could feel his face heating up. His eyes had tears threatening to fall from all the laughter. If he would have known this would happen from a few silly pranks, Peter never would have done them.

Tony stopped and aloud Peter to catch his breath. A few giggles still escaped, even after Tony stopped tickling.

Peter noticed that he wasn't being held down, so he could easily escape. However, he wanted payback for the tickling he just went through. The young boy would have to act fast, but he might be able to pull it off.

Peter lunged forward, surprising the billionaire with a squeeze to the side, but nothing happened. Tony looked shocked, and had the ‘oh really?’ look on his face. This wasn't going to end well for Peter.

“FRIDAY?” Tony asked.

“Yes, boss?” the AI responded.

“Get me a suit.”

Within a few seconds, an Iron Man suit flew into Peter’s room, but Tony didn’t move to get in it. Peter didn’t have time to think about it, as his arms were getting pulled above his head and his legs were held down. He tried to move, but couldn’t. Whatever Tony was planning, it wasn’t going to end well for the kid.

“Any last words, Mr. Parker?” Tony asked.

“Y-you don’t have to do this,” Peter sputtered out.

Tony didn't say anything else as he slowly brought his fingers towards Peter. Peter tried to prepare for the tickle attack, but as soon as the genius touched his ribs, it was all over.

Peter was laughing like a mad man. The worst part was that he couldn't even move to protect himself or fight back. If he thought before was bad, this was ten times worse.

“AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA,” the teen screamed.

“What's so funny, Peter?” Tony asked.

Peter could only glare. No matter how much he laughed, he couldn't seem to laugh enough. It felt as if there were one thousand fingers on his ribs. Tony was too good at this.

“AHAHAHAHAHA TONY, HAHAHAHAHA, STO-HAHAHAHAHA-OP!”

This went on for a few more minutes, which felt like hours to Peter. Occasionally, Tony would switch between Peter's ribs and sides, resulting in a louder yelp from the kid.

Tony decided to finally stop. Peter was sweating and panting, and looked like he was about to pass out. The suit got off of the kid and brought back a glass of water. 

Peter, thankfully, took the water and tried to get his breathing under control. He hadn't laughed like that in forever, but he felt good. Despite wanting to take a long ass nap.

“That- that was insane,” Peter panted.

“You good, kiddo?” Tony asked, with slight concern in his voice. He may have felt a little bad, but he still thought the kid needed the laugh.

“Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired.”

“Well. I know I said you weren't staying in bed all day, but you can take a nap and come out in a few hours.”

“Yeah. Yeah, okay.”

Tony gave the kid a hug and got up off Peter's bed and made his way to the door. Before he walked out, he heard Peter say something.

“Thanks. Love you, dad.”

The genius froze. It was barely a whisper. In fact, Tony wasn't sure if he heard it correctly at all. But he looked back at Peter with a wide smile on his face. He seriously couldn't ask for a son more perfect than the one he had.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed. Please let me know what you think! Also my Tumblr is [here](https://mckellaraislinn.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Again a huge thanks to Liz!


End file.
